Ghosts of the Past
by Stine chan USA
Summary: The Cahills are disappearing; each had died mysteriously after seeing the one who was dead before them. Family, friends, loved ones... all of them go one by one. Changed rating back because there is *not* blood or gore but there is character death. Pairings are suggested *past* Evan/Amy, Amy/Ian, Natalie/Dan, Hamilton/ Sinead, and Ted/Reagan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note...**

**I will be killing off characters...**

**and this chapter is like Sad EvanxAmy**

**next will be Sad AmyxIan so if you don't like Evan then... Yeah... Okay everything in here is "sad"**

**Uh... this story will contain a few pairings, but I'm warning you... they _might_ die.**

**Chapters will be short as it goes through other peoples perspective but there will be like ten or something**

**based off me sister's one-shot: a Midsummer's waltz or something like that.**

* * *

Amy walked through the park half-heartedly. She was feeling depressed again because it was reaching the anniversary of Evan, her ex-boyfriend's, death. He was an unforgettable, guilty memory. She circled the duck pond over and over and over again in a trance.

"Amy," someone called out to her cheerfully.

She ignored them and continued to walk slowly on the overgrown path.

"Amy, I love you." Now Amy _had_ to look.

In front of her was Evan.

"Evan?" He seemed so real, which was obviously impossible considering he was dead. Was someone playing a cruel joke on her?

"Amy, I still love you," Evan whispered to her. "No matter what."

"Evan?" Amy whimpered. "Is that you? Evan? Evan?"

He was stepping backwards towards the pond.

"Amy, come here," he said. Amy hesitantly took a small step forward. Why? Why was he here?

Evan… Evan… Evan…. He was still haunting her… After all she'd done.

It felt like he was right beside her now, even though she could clearly see his figure in front of the pond. He kept taking steps backward, nearing the edge of the cold, winter pond.

"E-Evan, stop. Please." Amy begged. "Stop being a memory, stop, stop."

"I still love you, even with what you did to me," Evan said.

"No, no, Evan," Amy stuttered, then noticed something. "Evan! You're going to fall!"

The pond may be small, but it was freezing and surprisingly deep.

"Amy, I love you…"

Amy lunged at him, trying to catch him before he plunged into the icy water.

"…but I won't even forgive you…"

She attempted to grab his wrist, but her hand fell unexpectedly through it. She braced herself as she went through Evan and splashed into the winter water.

"Evan!" she gasped and choked for air. He wasn't there anymore. Amy gulped for air, but she could not reach the surface. Something was pulling her deeper into the murky water.

"Amy, I love you so much… More than I can bear…"

The voice pounded through her head. She coughed and it sent bubbles flying around her. She imagined Dan… Nellie… and Ian… They would be so disappointed with her.

The cold was overwhelming. Amy closed her eyes and gave up.

She opened her eyes and peered hazily into the dark water, not making any sense of what was up and down. Evan's face appeared in front of hers and said,  
"…but I won't ever forgive you."

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh. no reviews. whatevs. );**

**well anyways... uh... btw these stories have absolutely nothing to do with DOD so yeah... uh...**

**I feel awkward commenting after killing someone off...**

**(Read my other story... It's more cheerful!)**

**Oh and sorry for OOCness**

* * *

Ian stared out the window. Everyone had told him he couldn't do anything about it and it wasn't his fault… but he just could not believe the fact the Amy Cahill, _his_ Amy was dead.

Her brother had become an empty shell, her friends all cried, but Ian… he just sat there, stony faced. He couldn't believe it. It was preposterous. Impossible.

He loved her with all his heart no matter how many times she had rejected him, and finally, _finally_, she had opened up to him, even if it was just a little.

And then there was an 'accident.'

She had drowned in a pond! A _pond_! Being Amy Cahill, she could easily swim out of it. There had to be someone who drowned her. Isabel…

'No!' Ian shook his head. She was gone…. Maybe… He couldn't let himself think such ugly thoughts though. Amy disapproved of them.

Something tapped on the glass.

'Probably a bird,' Ian thought. 'No way could a person get up here. It's the fourth floor…'

He took a glanced outside and saw a pair of huge white wings. An _angel_.

Ian got up quickly and ran to the window.

"Amy?"

On the other side of the glass was Amy, with beautiful angel wings.

"Ian!" Her voice was muffled due to the glass barrier. "Ian!"

"…" Ian wasn't sure to be delighted or frightened. "Amy? Is that really you?" Ian asked. "I don't mean to sound rude, but aren't you dead?"

The angel smiled sadly.

"Ian, I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself." Amy's voice sounded clear now, as if the glass wasn't there. "Do you still love me? Can you still love me?"

"Yes!" Ian shouted without hesitation. "Amy, I love you!"

"Thank you, Ian." Her voice was right next to his ear, making him shiver involuntarily.

"Amy, where are you?" Ian's mind was going in circles. Amy's soft voice was bouncing off _everything_ and he couldn't pinpoint her location, though her body was just outside his window.

"Amy? Are you really out there?" Ian asked and tapped the glass. "Can… I touch you? Are you real? Or are you a figment of my imagination?"

"What do you mean?" Amy placed her palm on the window. "Of course I'm real."

Ian felt his heartbeat grow faster. She was there. She was really there.

He opened the window carefully and reached out. "Amy…"

"It's alright, Ian," Amy took his hand and held it in hers. "It'll be okay."

Her hand was warm, like anybody else's. Ian felt tears streaming down his face.

"You're… Alive?!" Amy shook her head. "But…?" He had to reach her, so he stuck his body further out the window.

Ian felt himself slip and he tried to balanced himself. Yelping, he grabbed Amy's hand, slipping through it and continuing his plummet towards the street below.

He felt Amy's presence next to him the entire time…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! uh... author's note... well**

**just read it...**

Natalie strode through the city streets, upset and feeling out of place. Her _brother_, her _protector_, her _family_, was _gone_. Gone, gone, gone.

She kicked an empty soda can angrily, not even bothering to check whether it got her shoes dirty or not.

Natalie had spent the day roaming the boutique shops lining the streets, but even buying things one after another wasn't ever going to heal a broken heart.

Everyone had tried to console her, but it was so… heartbreaking… mind-shattering…after Amy had died, Ian followed after.

'Why?' Natalie kept thinking to herself. 'I need to wake up.'

She stopped by the neared café, ordered herself a cup of tea, and sat down, waiting to be served. When she got her tea, she sipped it carefully, but ended up spilling a little of it on her black designer dress.

'Why is life so horrible,' she thought, then instantly regretted it. There were worse things in life then spilling tea, Ian's death already proved that.

Natalie's cellphone buzzed with a text message.

Dan: _Nat r u ok?_

She frowned and was about to put her phone back, but decided to text him back. It's not like she had anything else to do.

Natalie: None of your business

Okay, no one said it had to be a _nice_ text message.

Dan: _Come on, I no what ur feeling_

Natalie: _No you don't_

Dan stopped texting for a little bit and Natalie realized that he had Amy to worry about.

Natalie: _Sorry_

Dan: _It's ok_

Natalie put her phone down to take another sip of tea, but almost spilled it again when she spotted someone across the street that looked suspiciously like… Ian?

She gasped, horror-struck.

Natalie: _Dan, I see Ian_

She shoved her chair aside and ran down the crowded side walk, almost crashing into every pedestrian walking her way.

It had to be Ian because it looked just like him. His pose, his clothes, even his stupid, smug look.

Dan: _What?_

The Ian look-alike turned and faced Natalie. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Ian! You get over here right now!" She shouted at him angrily. He had been alive this whole time! Why would anyone think he was dead? She knew it! It was impossible for Ian to die and leave her alone!

Natalie kept on running towards him. She didn't care if her makeup was getting messy or she was starting to sweat in public, her brother was right there, across the road.

"…!" Ian said to her.

"What?" Natalie said.

"…you Natalie!" Ian tried saying again.

Natalie's emotions were a jumbled mix of happiness and anger. He was here for her! Her life was fixed and they could live together as one, small, happy family once again.

She was blinded.

"Ian, get over here, or I'm going over there!" Natalie shouted and ran across the road. "Wait until I tell everyone else about this! They'll be so hap-"

All she heard was an engine roaring, brakes squealing, and her brother saying,

"I can't live without you Natalie…!"

She didn't even feel her head snap back as she flew down the road.

"…So why don't you die with me?"

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I changed the rating back to T if you may have noticed (probably not) because my friend said it should be rated M because she likes gruesome character deaths...**

**But it doesnt have gruesome stuff just sad stuff :(**

**Thank you so far veiwers!**

* * *

"Why do people keep dying?!" Dan punched a nearby wall, but quickly recoiled and held his fist. "Ow…"

He looked at his last few texts to Natalie.

Natalie: _Dan, I see Ian_

Dan: _What?_

Why hadn't he told her to wait for him, to check and make sure things were safe? Why didn't he respond quickly enough?

What in the world did that even mean?

'She saw Ian…' he thought. 'Can't be true… Ian's dead.'

He had fallen out a window, which Dan would've thought it could have been stupid or even _funny_ if Ian hadn't been killed by the fall or after it happened so close to his sister's death.

Everyone's going insane maybe. Or Dan was the insane one and everyone else was still alive and he made it all up in his head. Yeah, Dan rather liked that idea.

Dan's brain turned with insane concepts as he walked down the street Natalie had been shopping through…

'… then killed,' he though grimly. Upset, he turned and walked into a store Natalie dragged him to once.

The large, open interior seemed anything but friendly. It was cold, restricting, and most of all, empty. It felt hollow without Natalie and her large ego taking up most of the space.

The fancy crystal chandelier glowed a soft light in the chilly night despite being inside and faceless and headless mannequins surrounded him.

"Dan." A familiar voice sliced through the store's silence. Dan rubbed his head in confusion. The only person who could even possibly be in a store like this, besides Natalie, was Jonah… but he was on the other side of the world currently.

"Who is it?" He looked up hazily.

"I'm not waiting all day for you, Dan," the voice said. "Actually, in this case, night. So come on."

The voice was very commanding. Dan recognized it and began to shake.

"Uh… Natalie?" Dan asked, terrified.

"No," it said sarcastically. "The mannequin was talking."

The pale figure of Natalie Kabra strutted out from behind a clothes rack and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh… I can't believe you, Daniel." Natalie glared at him from across the store. "You can't live a second without me."

Dan felt himself get red.

"Not true!" he shouted at Natalie, then his eyes widened. "Hold on, is that really you? Like, _you_, you? This isn't some sick joke, right?"

"So slow as always." Natalie tossed her hair and glanced up at the glowing lights with a pained look. "Truth is, I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how annoyingly loud and American you are…"

Dan's expression softened.

"Me too, I guess."

"Ugh, this is so embarrassing." Natalie buried her head in her hands. "Could you just hurry up and come over here, instead of standing all the way across the store?"

Dan didn't even notice the distance between them. He hurriedly walked over to the spot where Natalie was standing.

"Thanks… You know I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now." Natalie wrapped her delicate arms around Dan.

"Okay, you read my mind. I want to tell you something, too," Dan said hazily.

Natalie smiled.

"I really like you, Daniel Cahill."

The immense chandelier dangling above them creaked and snapped as the glowing lights flickered out. The crystals swung and shattered broken light everywhere. They danced across the clothing and mannequins and reflected off of Dan's eyes, as they widened.

The metal contorted out of any recognizable shape.

The glass chandelier fell to the marbled ground, on top of Dan and Natalie, with a horrifyingly deafening sound…

…and the boutique rained with beads and crystal drops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i haven't updated to those who do read this**

**thank you soooo much for my reviews.**

**im on spring break now so i'll try to write more (woo hoo Masters Week)**

**oh and sorry for the OOCness...**

* * *

Hamilton gasped.

"Dan was _what_?!"

He began to pace around as he held the cell phone to his right ear.

"Are you lying to me? Is this a joke? I know how much Dan likes pranks… Did he set you up to do this? Did he-" Sinead was sobbing on the other end of the phone and Hamilton swallowed back his doubt.

Daniel Cahill was dead. Crushed by a chandelier. Coincidently and gruesomely, a few months after his sister, and Ian, and Natalie…

"I-I understand." Hamilton choked on his tears and blinked until they were almost gone.

'Holts don't cry,' he thought to himself over and over. But Dan was his best friend, his go-to buddy, his right hand man. The guy he got a high score with on every co-op video game, the one who cheered him up by pretending to be a ninja.

And now he's gone.

Hamilton grabbed his running jacket and headed out into the cool night. To a Holt, there is no better place to cool one's head than the outdoors.

He ran for a few miles and stopped at the edge of the forest in front of the largest tree, where he usually stopped on his morning and night jogs.

The old tree was welcoming, and Hamilton remembered that once, Dan climbed to the second branch, though in the end, he fell and broke his arm, or another time, when he and Dan managed to bombard Natalie with slime-filled balloons from the first branch.

Hamilton grunted and pounded he ground with his fist. His dad would always say something like, 'life's not fair. Live with it,' and he was right: Life wasn't fair. It liked to lash out and laugh in everyone else's face, and then gloat at the new life it had just taken from under their nose.

He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, glugged down a full bottle of water, and soon enough, he fell asleep at the old tree's base.

"_Hey, Ham!" Dan's voice pierced the darkness. "Guess what?"_

"_Ugh, wake me up in five minutes."_

"_No seriously, guess what?"_

"_What is it?" Hamilton groaned._

"_Natalie likes me back!" Dan's face, then body, appeared, with him grinning stupidly from ear to ear._

"…_That's gross," Hamilton mumbled in reply. "Now go away and let me sleep."_

"_But you're already awake."_

Hamilton choked and opened his eyes.

"Dan?" he called out warily. "Hey, Buddy, are you there?"

"You're already awake."

"…Dan?" Hamilton's eyes widened in surprise, and then they quickly changed to anger. "Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me?" Dan smirked. "It's only you one-and-only-hero! The ninja of darkness…"

Dan Cahill stood balanced on a tall tree branch with an amused expression. "Man, you're getting old, Ham, if you can't even recognize me."

"Nope, guess again, because… because he's dead," Hamilton growled at the figure in the tree.

"Really? I'm dead?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "How come I wasn't informed of this?" He climbed up to the next branch quickly. "Or… This could be the BIGGEST. PRANK. EVER."

Hamilton hesitated, then shook his head vigorously, as if to get rid of his thoughts.

"No way. I know I'm still dreaming because Dan has never been able to climb that far." He held his head towards the towering branch. "In fact, I've never tried climbing that far either."

Dan frowned slightly and jumped to another tree branch.

"Didn't I already tell you? Geez, you're awake already. Awake!"

Hamilton started to climb the ancient tree, swinging, jumping, leaping from branch to branch.

"Get back here!" He called out into the darkness as he got scratched and bruised by the tree. Each time he felt like he had reached 'Dan', 'Dan' would somehow manage to escape his grasp…

…Until they both stood on the thin twigs near the top.

"Told you you're not Dan." Hamilton gasped while trying to catch his breath. "He would never have been able to do that."

'Dan' scowled.

"Underestimating me? That's one of the only things I hated about you. Always constantly underestimating everything. Well, guess what. For once, I. AM. BETTER. THAN. YOU."

The tree shook wildly with each word he said and Hamilton hung to the middle of it tightly. Hamilton turned and faced 'Dan'.

"What are you doing? We're gonna get hurt if you keep doing this or maybe even get killed-"

"I'm already dead."

The ancient tree swung and collapsed on the ground. Branches snapped and leaves flew into the midnight air. Hamilton grunted and attempted to lift a heavy branch off himself.

Dan laughed at how ridiculous despite being pinned down by a full grown tree.

"You couldn't kill me with that," Hamilton shouted from under the underbrush. "You failed to kill me."

"Oh, I knew you would survive that." Dan pulled out a wispy lighter. "But, I'm always prepared."

He stepped towards the tree and flicked the lighter. Almost instantly, a small fire alighted and spread quickly throughout the base of the tree and soon enough, everything was burning.

Hamilton hacked and coughed violently as he inhaled the smoke. He stared intensely into the distorted orange-lighted world around him and barely saw the dark figure striding victoriously closer.

"Sayonara, Hamilton."

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay thank you SO much for all the reviews for the last chapter. did I mention partial credit goes to PangaeaScales for helping me with the idea?**

**Also, I'm going through state testing now so my writing processed will be slowed further (not that it's not slow already) ((Im a slow writer. what can I say...))**

**Well anyways... Sorry for OCCness and my crappy writing and my late updates and stuff.**

* * *

Sinead glanced up at the clock and back down at her cell phone.

'He should have called by now.' She thought, over and over.

Her eyes were sore from crying so much and were already bloodshot from not being able to sleep.

Last night, Sinead had called Hamilton to tell him about… about Daniel Cahill's death. She couldn't do so without breaking down and eventually, Ned had to take the phone away from her.

Her muffled hiccups echoed throughout the silent house as she wrapped her sweater closer to herself.

_Bzzz… Bzzz…Bzz-_

Her cell phone clattered along the marble kitchen counter and glowed: _1 New Message_.

She picked it up and opened the text.

Hamilton: _Im here_

Sinead frowned slightly and tried to make sense of the message.

Sinead: _What?_

Hamilton: _im close to your house. can I see u? please? I want to see you_

Sinead blushed but hesitated slightly to reply. Whoever she's texting isn't Hamilton-like at all.

Sinead: _Where are you?_

Hamilton: _come outside_.

Sinead bit her lip but reached for her jacket anyways. If Hamilton wasn't really out there, she knew she could defend herself.

She tiptoed as she walked her brothers' rooms and checked to see if they were sleeping. They were.

Pulling her jacket closer around herself as well as wrapping a thick scarf around her neck, she opened the front door as quietly as she could, and stepped out into the night.

_Bzzz… Bzzz… Bzzz…_

Hamilton: _turn left_

Hamilton: _turn right_

Hamilton: _turn left_

Hamilton: _keep going straight_

Hamilton: _turn left_

"Now, turn towards me."

Sinead gasped and whipped her head upwards, towards the voice. To her surprise, Hamilton was perched on a tree near the entrance of the neighborhood.

He grinned and looked proud of himself, but the moonlight dappled his face and made it look like he was smirking. Or maybe he was actually smirking. Sinead couldn't be sure.

"Hey, Sinead."

"What in the world is wrong with you, Holt?" Sinead sighed and walked underneath the tree's spread out branches. "Why did you come all the way over here?"

"Well, for starters… I wanted to see you," Hamilton replied and smiled again. Sinead frowned. As much as she liked the idea of Hamilton coming to see her, this was not the way a Holt acted.

"And what are you doing in that tree?" Sinead pointed out. Hamilton shrugged and swung his legs around.

"Nothing," he said quietly and thought. "Why don't you come up here with me?" He patted the space next to him on the sturdy branch.

Despite her better judgment, Sinead easily scaled up the thickly-branched tree and sat down next to Hamilton. They looked on at the small neighborhood in silence for a while, listening to the noisy concerto of wildlife.

Then, Sinead felt Hamilton slip his cold hand around hers, as if trying to warm them up. She almost snatched her hand away, fearing she might get frost bite.

"Holt!" she gasped. "What's wrong with your hands? There freezing!"

"Sorry…" Hamilton grinned once again, but kept his tight grip on her hand.

Sinead flexed her fingers uncomfortably.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked.

"Dan," he answered simply.

"Oh." Her scarf was enclosed around her neck uneasily and she attempted to pull it off. Strangely, it was intertwined with another branch.

"I wanted to tell you that I saw him, like, a few hours ago," Hamilton said. "So, there's no way he's really dead. I knew he was strong enough. It was just a joke, right?"

He twisted around to face her.

"It was just a joke, right, Sinead? You were in on it, too. I'm sure of it."

"You're scaring me, Hamilton."

Sinead looked at his face, but it didn't _seem_ right. Like, it was a mask, and the person she was talking to wasn't really Hamilton Holt. He gazed off, taking no notice to upset Sinead became.

She shook his icy hand off and did her best to move away from him, which was unreasonably difficult on a tree branch.

"Are you trying to run away from me? Why don't you just run away from all your problems, Sinead? Like I did." Hamilton closed his eyes, grabbed her hand, and fell backwards from his position, instantly tumbling into the darkness below.

Startled, Sinead felt herself get yanked from her spot, and at the very last second, remembered her thick, tangled scarf, connecting her neck to the tree branch.

_GCHK_

* * *

**and sorry for that last part. er...**

**I feel that there was too much diologue and stuff and Hamilton was totally weird and I kept going 'Sinead this, Hamilton that'**

**I'm not a very good writer (I got a low score on my 7th grade writing test but my 8th grade score was okay...)**

**sooooooo... Who do you think will go next? Why do you think this maddness is happening? (I don't know, don't look at me)**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Ned had been up since daybreak that morning, ever since the police station called.

He could hear Ted sniffling a bit as they sat on the living room couch in complete shock.

An early jogger had found the body of their sister hanging on a tree in the neighborhood. _Hanging_. Why would she do such a thing? There was no way she would have any urges to kill herself. Sinead had repented, she was fine.

And… a Holt was also found dead around the same time. A forest fire had started close by and when the firemen put it out, they found a corpse trapped under a large tree. They identified it later and found that it was Hamilton Holt, a boy Sinead had grown close to in the past few months.

'Of course, the Holt family was probably devastated, but not as much as us,' Ned thought darkly. 'We lived for each other. We were the invincible Starling Triplets. Now we're just the Starling Twins.'

Ned felt another headache coming and instinctively put his hand to his forehead.

It pounded against his skull and he twisted around in pain.

"N-Ned?" his brother asked. "Are you okay?"

"Agh…" Ned grunted and strangled his hair with his hands. His frequent headaches had gotten better since the operations, but they still appeared every once in a while, and they were getting worse.

He rolled to the floor in pain.

"Does it hurt, Ned?" someone whispered into his ear. It wasn't Ted's voice though.

Ned did his best to push aside his excruciating pain and lifted his head a few inches. His vision blurred with the throbbing in his head, so he could just barely make out the figure standing before him.

In front of him stood his dead sister. Was he hallucinating?

"Ned? Ned?" Ted called out uncertainly. "Do I need to call the doctors? What are you doing? Please answer me…!"

Sinead sneered down at Ned.

"S-Sinead?" Ned gasped and another wave of pain hit his head. _It's just a trick of the brain. A hallucination due to the headaches. She's not real. No way._

"Ned, you're scaring me. Please answer me!" Ted was next to him and stretching his arm out. "Sinead would know what to do…"

"Do you… see her, too?" Ned rubbed his forehead and squinted his eyes.

"W-what are you talking-?"

His brother's concerned voice was drowned out with complete silence. Ned looked up and could clearly see Ted moving his mouth, but no sound came out. All he could here was his own heartbeat and his ragged breathing.

"Ned," Sinead said quietly.

Ned cautiously stood up to face his dead sister, but almost had to sit back down again because he could hear all the blood rushing up his head.

_He was only seeing things. It was his headache. Maybe the medical procedure had slow side effects. Maybe he was so upset from Sinead's death, he was making things up. Maybe he was dreaming…_

"Ned, you _were _dreaming." Sinead said than laughed. "Why would I be dead?"

"…Wait, what?" Ned looked at Sinead again. She was solid, and if he was dreaming, it wasn't fuzzy or colorless. Everything seems so real. Maybe he _had_ made everything up.

"What are we going to do with you?" She shook her head and smiled. "You seriously need to remember to take your medicine."

"Medicine…?" He fell in a sort of trance and his mind fuzzed up again. It flashed and grumbled, like a radio with no signal.

Ned's body felt like it was going to erupt with pain.

His forehead felt hot and he felt sweat drip down his back. Nausea took over his mind as he clawed at his head desperately. It felt like it was going to split open.

His vision flickered, but his siblings both had expressions of concern.

"M-medicine… r-r-right."

Stumbling into the kitchen, Ned swung open the medicine cabinet and rummaged weakly for the right bottle.

He uncapped the lid and choked down a few tablets, but his migraine seemed to get worse.

The only distinct thought was to eat more, to dull the chaos in his mind.

He ended up dumping the whole bottle into his mouth.

"Ned!" Ted was next to him, attempting to pin his arms back, but his voice seemed miles away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Ned shook his brother off and searched the cabinet for the possibility of more pills.

After another packet, Ned doubled over and retched on the kitchen tile. He scratched at his throat and clutched his head as he sunk to the ground. His eyelids were half open and his vision flickered.

"NED!" Ted was crying and grasping out to help Ned.

_I'll be fine. Just a side effect… They designed the medicine together, so it couldn't be deadly. They'd never risk that._

He tried to calm Ted down, but found he couldn't talk or move at all. Sinead walked into the kitchen casually, as if nothing life-or-death threatening was happening.

"I guess it couldn't be helped," Sinead sighed.

Ned felt his senses dulling and the world went black.

* * *

**BLUH.**

**This chapter was weird. I didn't like. I kept rambling on how Ned did this then Ted then Sinead. Being triplets with similar names must be annoying because when i was explaining the chapter to someone who does not know the characters... it gets... confusing...**

**So yeah, sorry for being late and all that and stuff... You reviewers make my day. I didn't realize how depressing it was to get a bad review (on my other story). Never gotten one before so i was kind of sad people would say such a thing and stuff... ha ha I'm pathetic.**

**Everything is coming in the fall! ARGH! 39 clues, the raven cycle, the heroes of olympus, and i think homestuck, too. this is so frustrating...!**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

Ted felt his brother go limp.

"Ned? Ned?" He called out and shook him a few times before checking his pulse.

No heartbeat.

"No, not you. Not after Sinead…" Ted's cried as he tried to reach out to his brother. "What have you done?"

He dropped Ned's lifeless body and choked back sobs. After breaking down he did his best to keep calm, and after a while, he managed to think logically, like the old Starling triplets would have done.

'These… bizarre coincidences… why…?' As much as Ted hated to think of everyone's death as a 'coincidence', this had to be solved before someone else was killed in cold blood.

'Odds are,' Ted thought, 'the next victim will be me, after Sinead and Ted…'

He inhaled and exhaled. 'I've got to tell the rest of them-'

"Ted?" Ned's voice pierced the cold morning air. "What are you doing, exactly?"

Ted's thoughts twisted sharply and he reached a hand out to check on his brother, though touching a dead body gave him chills, even if it was his brother.

"Ned? Are you alive? I can't see you know!"

"Yes, I'm alive, idiot." Something held Ted's outstretched hand back, but it was fairly colder than that of the regular human body temperature. Ted took note of the obvious coolness, but he couldn't keep calm.

"Don't mess with me! Don't leave me! Sinead… Ned…" Tears pooled up in Ted's eyes. If Ned was actually alive and not his brain playing horrifying tricks on him, then things could still get better. Maybe Sinead's not dead either…!

"I'm right here, brother. Geez, calm yourself." Ned's voice was so reassuring.

"I t-thought you were dead!" Ted choked out. "You ate all those pills and… suddenly… your heart…! I-it stopped."

"How odd." Ned commented. "I'll ask Sinead to look that up sometime."

Ted lifted his head up, not that he could see anything, except the morning light pouring through the windows.

"She's alive?"

"Who?"

"Sinead. She's… living?" Ted repeated his question.

"Of course she's alive." Ned laughed. "Hey, why don't you become 'alive' with us, Ted?"

"Wha-" Sharp metal pierced Ted's flesh and he gasped in shock. He lifted his hand up and touched the familiar kitchen knife that had just been plunged into his chest.

"Ned?" This time, as he blinked his eyes, Ted could see Ned as well as Sinead, quite clearly. "Sinead?"

"Now you can be with us, brother."

* * *

**WARNING: LONGER AUTHOR'S NOTE THAN USUAL MWAHAHAHA**

**Pff that end just sounds stupid. Ted was simply stabbed though I wanted to kill him in a way that incorporated his disability. Oh well. **

**guess what? Im on summer vacation! yus! **

**well anyways sorry for.. you know... delayed chapters and sloooow updates. **

**I think I'm going to write around two or three more chapters, finish the story, and maybe add a few more deaths everyonce in a while. That would be a first for me because I have never finished any of my fics except that one shot... trololol**

**Whenever I write these, i get kinda scared that someone is also going to kill me because I write at like 11 o'clock at night with all the lights off so my parents won't catch me.**

**Review? (Help me think of some creative deaths!)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

The day was way too happy. Everyone was out and about in the sunny morning. Kids were happily playing, birds were happily singing, and fish were happily swimming- or something stupid like that.

Reagan scowled at the ground and scuffed her gym shoes. Why wasn't the world sad and dreary, like in the movies? When her family told her that Hamilton was killed, she couldn't believe it. Then, they told her Ted Starling was killed as well. She just broke.

No one particularly mourned, but that was only because _THEY WERE ALL DEAD_. Reagan felt as if only Madison and she were left, which wasn't really true, but without her loud brother and her kind, quiet friend, her heart was empty, and since they were told Ned was gone as well, Madison refused to come out of her room.

Hot tears started to drip down her face, but she quickly wiped them up using her sleeve. She had to stay strong.

Reagan continued down the park pathway. She had told her family that she was going to go to the gym, but instead, she snuck off to her ballet practice in the large recreation hall close to their house.

Ted Starling was the one who told her she should do whatever she wanted, not listen to what her family wanted her to do, which in this case, all she wanted to do was ballet. Reagan felt her eyes water again when remembering Ted…

Shaking her head, she jogged the rest of the way to the recreation building, ending up with her getting there 15 minutes early. The room was empty, but it wasn't unusual as the teacher usually arrived right on time or sometimes late.

Reagan sat her bag and water bottle down on the shiny wood floor and stared at the mirrored walls. She could see herself going on and on forever. It was almost dizzying. To escape her own reflection, she looked down to her feet.

"Regan." A whispering voice startled her and she glanced up. In the wall across the room, the reflection showed a clear image of Ted standing right behind her, whispering in her ear.

"Ted?" Reagan whipped her head around, but there was nothing. She rubbed her forehead and groaned. 'My imagination…'

"Reagan." Ted's steady voice whispered again and he was still behind her in the mirror.

This time, instead of looking back, Reagan bravely walked forward, towards the reflection. Her eyes glazed over.

"Ted? Are you in the mirror?" Reagan held out her hand and touched the cold glass.

Ted's hand reached out to touch hers as well as her reflected hand.

"Reagan… I missed you. A lot." Ted's forlorn face gazed out of the mirror. He was in every single reflection, going on forever.

"Ted! It's really you isn't it. Not my stupid brain, right?" Reagan shouted out, confused, but happy. He was dead, right? But, he was here, so it must have been untrue.

"I can see again, Reagan." His voice echoed throughout the room. "God, you're so beautiful."

She felt her hand slip into the mirror and grasp Ted's own warm hand. The tears dripped down her face and she felt like she could fly.

"I d-don't get i-it..." Reagan whimpered. "Where did everyone go? Why are you here?"

The reflection rippled and Reagan had a difficult time concentrating on Ted's face.

"They're all 'here' with me, okay?" His eyes sparked with excitement. "I want you to be 'here' as well."

Reagan frowned blinked her eyes slowly, not comprehending, but gradually coming to her senses.

"Where is 'here', Ted?"

"It's great 'here', Reagan, you'll love it," Ted answered, ignoring her question. "You're brother's 'here', too."

"No."

The liquid mirror stopped moving and became still glass again. Reagan tugged at her hand, still feeling Ted's grasped around it, but it seemed incased inside the glass.

"Reagan?" His voice was dripping with betrayal and his face unbearably sad. "Why?"

Fear rushed through Reagan's body as she realized what was happening.

"You're dead!" She managed to say. The glass tightened around her clenched fist. Ted put his hands to his face and sighed.

"I don't want to do this. I was hoping you'd come with me more easily." Ted's eyes showed a different expression than his face. His eyes were wide and Reagan could tell they were scared, but his face showed cold confidence.

"Stop. Let me go," Reagan said firmly. She tugged fiercely at her hand in attempt to free it.

With one last jerk, she pulled her hand free of the mirror.

"I don't want to hurt you." Even though his facial expression stayed the same, tears began to fall off his face.

A crack spread up from where Reagan's fist was trapped all across her reflection. Ted's face disappeared from the ballet room mirrors.

The glass shattered into thousands of ragged shards, leaping across the walls and dancing in the air. A tremendous thundering blast showered out into the room.

Reagan sensed the crystals sear her body, as they tore across her skin, until she couldn't feel anymore.

The crimson petals splashed against the polished slivers and clattered to the ground in unison.

* * *

**Ha ha it's been more than a month! I was on vacation! Geez I'm so lazy. Sorry for grammar mistakes and so on because I tried to post this as fast I could... And the OOCness (Out Of Character) because I have some sort of twisted head canon (If you even know what that means)... And I've been trying to get to my summer homework so I told myself I would write less... Well, my sister gave me this idea so yeah. Have fun reading it (Or an absolutely terrifying time!)**

**The funny part is just about everyone's told me I'm psychotic... Hm... Maybe I should be concerned... **

**Well, I'm probably going to complete this after a few more chapters as I said earlier, and every once in a while, I'll write another chapter or something.**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
